Behind A Shield Of Hope
by Olwyen
Summary: No single elf can't hold back the sea of anger and despair, but Ravena's trying to shield some from it, will her actions be rewarded?  rating just in case, Legolas will come in later though mentioned throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Recently found this fanfiction and will be updating it slowly.

Disclaimer:

Everything I write about is from Tolkien's legacy and I own nothing of it.

**Chapter One**

The sun rose early for a spring morning, and it seemed the plants and flowers were happy for the light and warmth.

It was on this morning that Ravena awoke to the sound of faint stomping coming towards the trees. Her senses were even more alert than normal because her brother was away protecting the Prince on his way to Imladris for a counsel, or so it was rumoured. Even though she was slightly envious of all the travelling, fighting was not one of her strong points, not because she had no skill, but because, as a healer, causing harm was not something that particularly appealed to her. Though she thought that she could hold her own…

'I shall find out soon enough' she thought

Ravena lived in a small cave hidden from view by some large dark trees at the edge of Mirkwood, even though it was becoming more dangerous as the darkness was growing in Mordor, and the attacks were becoming more frequent it was also the best place to gather fresh ingredients from the caves and surrounding shrubbery, and normally her brother and other helpers were around. The rumour of war however had meant that everybody was busy with defences and gathering supplies, too busy to help out an elf collect buds and leaves for pastes and bandages.

'I wish my brother was here, he knows how to wield a sword, and he could protect his home' she muttered.

The stomping was getting louder, and with her Elvin senses she could also hear what seemed to be breathlessness and staggering.

With a start Ravenna realised that there was a sound a few metres ahead of a large group of what she suspected were orcs. Whoever it was, had to be injured, or in a state of panic by the sound of the unsteady feet and jagged breaths.

Ravena released her hold of the sword she had been holding unsteadily in her hands and ran out the door silently and quickly.

There she soon saw a human child, a girl, running towards the woods. Ravena ran out to meet her, conscious that she could no longer hear the sounds of heavy feet behind her, but they may have stopped to see what was happening now that the child was near the elvish woods. Ravena regretted this action immediately as the girl stopped running in her direction and giving a scream, darted off sideways. The elf was able to catch up with her with ease, and could see no danger from behind where the girl had come from.

Ravena let go of the girl's shoulder and crouched down to the girl, who had frozen when she realised she couldn't out run her new foe, the elf spoke softly

"Do not fear me little one, I mean no harm"

The girl looked at the elf, and started to sway from side to side, and with realisation, Ravena managed to catch the girl as she collapsed.

Ravena made sure she could see nothing near the cave or the edge of the trees before she entered her cave, wondering silently what had happened to the group that had obviously been chasing after this child. She placed the girl on a chair near to a small fire which was not producing too much heat as it was v new, and placed a blanket on top of the child. She was sure it was still quite cool for humans, even though she felt nothing - the fire was more for the soothing effect it sent out.

The elf watched the girl quietly, surveying her for any injuries, but she could see none, apart from the scratches and scraps that Ravena assumed was from the fleeing. She quietly left, and finding a messenger about a mile into the woods, she sent word for more guards to be placed near her, and told him briefly of the noises and the visitor.

The messenger nodded that he understood, though did not seem to take kindly to the news that an elf had shown kindness to a human, and Ravena returned quickly and soundlessly home to find the child still asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll reply to every review personally, instead of on here.

I'm sorry the chapters are so short; it's actually like an A4 Page on my laptop.

**Chapter Two**

Ravena was preparing food while making sure the child was still asleep; she wasn't sure what her reaction would be and didn't want her running away again, or hurting herself.

Ravena studied the girl; she was small, with dusty blonde hair, she was pale and looked from the bruises on her feet that she had been running for a few days at least.

'She must be very young, even for humans'.

The girl began to move, and as her eyes fluttered Ravena saw that they were a silvery blue like the shimmering lake surface.

The eyes opened up wide as the elf came into focus, and the girl drew back in fear. Ravena showed her hands to prove she was weapon less. She softly spoke to the girl,

"Child there is no need to fear me; I will do you no harm"

The girl made no sound, and still appeared as frightened as before

_'I'm sure I would be too'_ thought Ravena.

"Human what is your name?"

For the elf tired of the harshness and vagueness of such names as child, girl and human, and thought they came across as not overly friendly.

"Eifel" she whispered fearfully.

Ravena bent down so she was level to Eifel; she held her stare and let the stranger examine her.

"Eifel, that is a very pretty name, I am an elf called Ravena"

Eifel looked straight at Ravena's ears, and nodded to show she understood what she had just been told.

Ravena was debating with herself whether to ask what had happened, or whether she should leave that to a later date where there was a friendship at least. While having this internal debate, Ravena remained silent for several minutes.

While Ravena was quiet, Eifel looked at her

'_she seems nice'_ she thought.

Eifel took the long silence as a chance to get to know her surroundings.

She found herself looking around the room, which had leaves carved on the walls. It was furnished lightly, but everywhere the young girl looked there were beautiful objects, adorned with curves and graceful strokes.

The room had four chairs, a table, and shelves with pots of various sizes. There was a glorious fireplace near her and one small window which had flowers peering in on the opposite side. Altogether Eifel decided it was a lovely home and one which evil was not it's owner.

Both females were shaken from their thoughts by a knock at the door, Ravena got up, giving Eifel a reassuring smile and went and opened it.

There a male stood

"Ravena, Logan told me about the girl, the news was surprising for the king, you know how he is readying for war, but knowing it is a small child, the king has decided it is fine with you looking after her, saying that as long as your healing skills won't be disturbed there should not be a problem. How is she? And you for that matter, since your brother has been given the patrol duty I have not been graced with either of your presences these past weeks"

Ravena laughed softly, opened the door widely

"My good friend, please come in"

She managed to whisper "move slowly and be careful" as he walked past her, to which he nodded.

He sat down, after Ravena nodded that he could.

He was on the other side of the room the Eifel, and the girl seemed quite happy to have the gap.

Ravena made sure the liquid that was cooking on the fireplace was okay and moved around the room gracefully, getting it ready for tea

"Luglio, I must inform you that my brother is not on patrol duty, he's gone with the prince and will not be back for quite a while, he has gone to play 'bodyguard'"

Luglio chuckled at this

"Yes Ravena I have heard so, I'm sure that if any other elf had been asked to do so they would have asked leave, but not your brother, and the king was glad of the reassurance, the orcs have been sighted as you know, and those spiders are breeding, and of course, your brother and the prince are always off on the hunting parties, so I'm sure the thought of an adventure would have been a quite exciting prospect"

Ravena put plates on the table, setting it for three

"You will stay for some food won't you?"

As Ravena said it, she smirked, it was clear that Luglio had a weakness for her cooking, as he nodded happily.

"Of course, why else would I really be here?"

Ravena looked sharply at him, then broke into a grin, before returning to the previous conversation

"Yes it is true that my brother wanted an adventure, and he got one. Actually I was thinking while he was away we might move back into our home deeper inside the forest, as it doesn't feel overly safe out here, especially not at the moment"

Ravena went over to Eifel,

"Eifel, he will not harm you, and I will introduce you to each other, but do you think you could come and sit down at the table for some food? It is very good, and I'm sure you haven't eaten in a while"

Eifel looked cautiously at the male, but nodded, and as she moved her stomach growled,

Ravena laughed softly

"Food is ready, so you will be able to settle that noise"

Eifel smiled slightly and sat down. The furniture was a bit big for her and her feet dangled down and the table was slightly to high, but Luglio gave her a cushion to put underneath her to lift herself up more, Eifel smiled, obviously glad that she was slightly taller.

They introduced each other to the other, so Ravena didn't have too. Actually she was impressed with the confidence of the little girl, but glad of it.

Ravena placed food on all three plates, by the plentiful.

Eifel decided it had something that looked like meat in it, that smelled delicious and there was fresh bread to go with it, so it was a good meal.

As Ravena joined them, Luglio started up a conversation with Eifel

"So, I hear you might be staying with this elf for a while" pointing at Ravena

"I think I would like too, but I don't know why I would be allowed as you don't know me and I don't know you" replied Eifel, who had started eating rather quickly.

Ravena looked at her

"Of course you can, and we can get to know one another, I would rather that than a child go wondering round, it is dangerous out there – as I am sure you know"

Luglio nodded in agreement

"Do we need to send a message to any family members who might be worried about where you are?" he questioned

Eifel just replied

"Nope, no one"

And the elves left it at that. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Disclaimer – I do not own anything, it is all part of the Tolkien Legacy, apart from the names which I do own.

Luglio is a foreign word for July

After dinner Ravena cleared away the things, as she did so Luglio and Eifel started to talk again. Luglio was a young elf, and he was always very active and loved children, this came out in his nature towards the young girl, it was teasing but sweet.

Eifel was getting to like Luglio very much, though she found it hard to say his name, he spent a while trying to teach it to her, but decided he'd settle for it said **LO-GL-IO**.

Ravena laughed at them silently to herself as she put things away,

_'It's so nice having people around, I do miss it being here_ 'was all she could think

Eifel felt useless not doing anything, so she plucked up the courage to ask if she could do anything

"Can I do anything to help at all?"

Her voice was small, and shook with nerves,

Ravena and Luglio both knew it would take a lot of time for her to trust them, but for now they just needed her to be okay.

Luglio answered

"Well why don't we find a room that can be yours while you stay here, there are a few, that you can choose from"

Ravena smiled and nodded in agreement, and pointed to a door which was beside the fireplace.

"I'll just be in here clearing up," was all she said as she mopped the table down, and started to put another log on the fire. The wind had picked up and the window was letting in cool air, which was making Eifel shiver.

Eifel followed Luglio down the hall, and Ravena could hear the 'umm's' and 'awww's' at the different rooms.

There were four rooms, three bedrooms and one wash room, one was Ravena's, the other her brothers and a spare. Eifel had the choice between her brothers and the spare.

Eifel was looking into each of the rooms, she could tell the one which was Ravena's because it had flowers everywhere, and dresses hanging up, it wasn't girly, but it had the elf's graceful touch.

Ravena's brothers had a room filled with books everywhere, it was a slightly darker colour, there was a small tree in the corner growing, and it seemed that they both had a love for growing things.

The spare room was a pale green colour which gold leaves dotted around the ceiling. It was a smaller room, but the bed was huge compared to her, and it was just what she dreamed of.

Luglio knew when the child had decided for she glowed, he called Ravena over.

"We have found the room!"

Ravena glided into sight,

"This is a nice room," she nodded,

"I'm sure it will suit you wonderfully, though we are going to have to get you some clothes, as I realise looking at the wardrobe I have nothing that will fit you, and you have none apart from what you're wearing!"

Eifel laughed at the astonishment in Ravena's voice

"I don't wear dresses though, long tops and trousers, for I am not ladylike at all"

Ravena laughed,

"Well you can have them, I am quite happy to let you have trousers and long tops, but dresses you must have also, because there will be occasions when, perhaps even the king will want to meet you …"

Ravena said it in a polite tone, with a smile on her face,

But Eifel still looked slightly disgusted at the thought, but nodded.

_'not the dresses_' was all she thought.


End file.
